The use of liquid crystals in flat panel displays has been practiced for some time. LCD panels are commonly used today in cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and aircraft instrument panels to communicate visual information to the user. A common LCD is fundamentally comprised of a liquid crystal material sandwiched between a front color plate and a rear Thin Film Transistor (TFT) plate, comprising a rigid plate (typically glass) and a thin film transistor array layer. Liquid crystal displays are temperature sensitive, with lower temperatures more adversely affecting display performance. As one example, military aircraft often need to be airborne in minutes from a cold start. Consequently, if the aircraft has been exposed to cold temperatures, critical LCDs must be either maintained in a warm condition or be quickly warmable to a proper operating temperature to function properly. To solve this problem, heaters have historically been integrated into panel designs by optically laminating or bonding a cover glass with an ITO coating heater to the front and/or rear of the LCD. However, these typical methods of employing a cover glass is costly (e.g., the heater glass is expensive) and electrical termination is labor intensive (i.e., required electrically conductive bus bars and associated wire/foil leads). Furthermore, these typical heating technologies add weight to the display, are prone to handling damage resulting in unusable LCDs, and also create optical problems due to reduced optical transmission and increased specular reflection of ambient light. Consequently, these typical LCDs have reduced image luminance and contrast and further require the use of optical index-matching layers to mitigate light loss. Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for heating a liquid crystal display panel that substantially mitigates one or more of these problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
The apparatus and method of the present invention provides an LCD panel with an integral heater comprising an optically transparent electrically conductive layer, such as an ITO layer. A novel feature in one embodiment of this invention is that an ITO layer, positioned on an external face of the color plate and otherwise employed to drain electrical charge build up associated with the LCD image, is also used to heat the display. By directly coating the ITO layer onto the front surface of the LCD color plate, conductive heat transfer is enhanced and, consequently, the amount of electrical power required for heating is reduced. Furthermore, this direct coating approach eliminates the need for a separate external ITO heating layer to be laminated either onto the front of the LCD color plate or onto the rear of the TFT Plate. Electrical power needed to heat the display is applied through electrical connectors placed along the edges of the ITO heater layer to allow for the uniform injection of current into the ITO heater layer. This uniform current injection consequently promotes a more uniform and effective heating of the panel resulting in less distortion. This invention may be one and the same external color plate ITO layer as required for the operation of emerging LCD technologies such as Fringe Field Switching (FFS), which is commercially available through BOE HYDIS of Gyeonggi-do, Korea, and now licensed by Hitachi of Japan. In the FFS technology, an optically-transparent electrically-conductive layer serves as a charge draining or dissipating layer for the LCD. The ITO layer may or may not be coated on one or both sides with index matching dielectrics to improve optical transmission through the ITO coatings, and/or reduce the optical reflections at the front and/or rear surfaces of the ITO layer.
It is appreciated, as discussed in further detail below, that features of alternate embodiments discussed above may be combined to form additional alternative flat panel display designs. In addition to the features mentioned above, objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.